


A little time with you (is all I get)

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex, slight mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin needs to go to a skins party in order to be noticed by his crush, Chanyeol. The only problem is that being a virgin and a nobody prevent him from being invited. Desperate, he asks his bestfriend Sehun for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little time with you (is all I get)

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Title from 'Instant crush' by Daft Punk.

 

‘Jongin…is this really necessary ?’ Sehun asked looking down at his bestfriend kneeling in front of him. The latter frowned and slapped his naked thigh. ‘Yes it is. I need a proof to get in.’ He insisted, pushing down Sehun’s pants a little bit more.  
  
It was all this Chanyeol’s fault, Sehun thought grumpily. Since the guy caught Jongin’s eyes, his bestfriend became insane, always stalking him and following him around like a lost puppy. It sucked.  
  
It was also because of him that he was half naked in his own room with Jongin in front of him trying to help him get hard with a concentrated look on his face.  
  
‘I can’t…I just…It won’t work’ Sehun mumbled, embarrassed. ‘Jesus Sehun, do something ! Why is it this hard to get it up ?’ His bestfriend groaned, agitated. ‘Do you really think it’s easy to get hard while you are kneeling in front of me and looking at my dick like it’s the fucking Eiffel Tower ?’ He snapped, pissed.  
  
Jongin smirked at him and arched his eyebrow. ‘Aren’t you a little bit arrogant here ?’  
  
Sehun sighed. ‘So not the point.’  
  
‘Look, I need to go to that party ok ? I have no one else to ask besides you. Please.’ He begged, offering his best pout and the best puppy eyes he could muster.  
  
The younger admitted defeat and nodded. ‘Just…give me a minute. I need to…’ He mumbled, gesturing at his crotch. Jongin’s eyes lighted up and he smiled, nodding furiously. When he didn’t move, Sehun stared at him. ‘Can you turn around or close your eyes ?’  
  
‘It’s not like I never saw you naked. Plus, I’ll need to touch you so…no need to be shy.’ Jongin reasoned, dumbfounded.  
  
Sehun groaned, annoyed, but didn’t reply. Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine some hot dude sucking him off while touching himself. Unfortunately the only face coming to his mind was Jongin’s and he gasped before stopping his hand.  
  
‘What ?’ Jongin asked, confused.  
  
‘No-Nothing’ He shuttered, his cheeks becoming pink, then resumed touching himself until he became fully hard biting his lips to withhold his moans. It was embarrassing enough to jerk off in front of another person he didn’t need to be vocal about it either. Jongin smiled at him, excited, and helped him out of his boxers. Once truly naked in front of the older one, Sehun cupped his manhood and looked at the ceiling, beyond embarrassed.  
  
Jongin chuckled and pushed his hand away. ‘You weren’t joking about the Eiffel Tower’, he comments dryly. The younger groaned, mortified, while his bestfriend laughed at him. ‘Are you ready ?’ He asked one last time, this time serious.  
  
Sehun nodded slowly, not trusting his voice as his eyes followed Jongin’s hands putting his phone on his desk to record them. This is it, he thought with apprehension. Jongin offered him a small smile then gripped his cock with one hand, the other rubbing circles on his hip. Sehun let out a sigh and watched as his bestfriend pumped his member slowly before kissing the tip. Jongin looked up, hesitant, before opening his mouth and licking his cock from base to tip.  
  
Moaning shamelessly, Sehun put his hand on Jongin’s head to urge him on, licking his lips. It was all the reassurance Jongin needed and without wasting time he closed his eyes while taking all of Sehun in his mouth, sucking enthusiastically and bobbing his head faster and faster.  
  
And whereas he wasn’t in position to compare with any other experience and couldn’t really tell if Jongin was good or not Sehun could at least tell his bestfriend was doing his best. He hadn’t bitten his dick yet so he was surely doing something right. Having someone else mouth on him was very pleasurable and Sehun regretted not doing it before. Well, it wasn’t like he had any proposition, his mind screamed at him.  
  
The slurping noises were a little off putting but they didn’t prevent Sehun from looking down, releasing a loud moan at the sight of Jongin’s red lips around his girth. Jongin opened his eyes and smiled around him, grazing his teeth on his sensitive skin with an evil glint in his gaze. The younger hissed at him and pushed his head down in retaliation forcing Jongin to deep throat him. He moaned and missed chocking before pulling off and licking Sehun’s slit.  
  
‘Do that thing again !’ Sehun breathed, thrusting his hips forward.  
  
Jongin gripped his hips to immobilize him and relaxed his throat to engulf all of him tearing off a loud moan from the younger. Sehun came down his throat embarrassingly fast at the action but Jongin didn’t seem to mind, swallowing without protesting. It was their first experience with someone else after all.  
  
Jongin wiped his mouth, stopped the recording and smiled shyly at Sehun. ‘So, it wasn’t that bad right ?’ He asked softly. Sehun could only nod while hastily pulling up his boxers and pants, refusing to meet his bestfriend’s eyes.  
  
Jongin left a few minutes later, thanking him for his help and Sehun ended just mumbling a ‘you’re welcome’ without looking in his direction. Once he was alone, he sighed and jumped on his bed, defeated. He just let his bestfriend slash crush suck him off for the said crush to be able to go at a skins party and flirt with another guy. What a fucked up situation, he thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
‘Guess what’ Jongin asked with a singsong’s voice. Sehun stared at him and resumed his eating, disinterested. His friend pouted and showed his phone in Sehun’s face. ‘I got the invitation !’ He announced proudly. When Sehun didn’t react, he sighed and sat down. ‘The party, I got in. Thanks to you !’  
  
Sehun swallowed hard, suddenly concerned. ‘Are you really going ?’  
  
‘I showed the video to Chanyeol and he said I could go. He even said the guy – you - was lucky to have my cocksucking lips on his dick.’ He stated smugly. His grin faltered though when he saw his bestfriend’s expression. ‘Why are you looking at me like that ?’  
  
‘Is it…something you want to hear people say about you ? Do you want to be known and recognized as the dude who sucks dicks ?’ The younger inquired. ‘I mean…was it the only way for you to approach Chanyeol ?’  
  
‘You know I tried everything…’ Jongin mumbled.  
  
‘Did you ever think that maybe…he…just wasn’t interested in you like that ?’ Sehun tried smoothly.  
  
Jongin stared at the table. ‘Am I not good enough ?’ He whispered. ‘You said I was good right ? I just need to suck Chanyeol off and he would like me then.’  
  
Sehun sighed and didn’t say anything else. Nothing he could say would change Jongin’s way of thinking anyway. His bestfriend was stubborn and would only accept the truth if it came directly from Chanyeol’s mouth. Sehun knew it wouldn’t be pretty when it would happen but he would be here to collect the pieces of Jongin’s heart. He just wished he could prevent his bestfriend to get hurt.  
  
  
  
  
  
The skins party had surely begun while Sehun was sitting in his room, his phone in hand waiting for Jongin’s call. He hoped the older one wouldn’t have to call but in his heart he knew it was inevitable. Jongin was blinded by his feelings but Sehun wasn’t and he totally knew the type of person Chanyeol was. He would play around with Jongin and throw him away once he would be satisfied. It’s been weeks since he started playing with Jongin’s feelings, tonight something was bounded to happen, Sehun could sense it.  
  
The wait was unbearable.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jongin didn’t call but came to his house, throwing a rock at his window then climbing the wall to get in like he used to do. He was abnormally silent and didn’t look Sehun in the eyes. The younger watched him undress and slide in his bed, not sparing him a glance. Sehun sighed and joined him under the blanket, forcing him to face him.  
  
Jongin’s eyes were red and puffy and his eyeliner was smudged. He had been crying, Sehun noted. His heart constricted at the sight and while he wanted to shout at his bestfriend that he was right and maybe punch Chanyeol he just hugged Jongin tight, the older one griping his shirt and letting out a pitiful noise.  
  
They stayed like that for a while, Sehun hugging Jongin and playing with his hair to appease him while the older one was sniffling against his neck.  
  
‘You were right’ He whispered. ‘He didn’t like me and he never will.’  
  
‘What happened ?’ Sehun asked, drawing back to look into his eyes.  
  
‘I got in, danced a bit and drank. Then I saw Chanyeol with other people and flirted a bit. After, he kissed me in front of everyone and asked me if I could do something for him. I said yes and he asked me to suck him off…’ He explained.  
  
‘Did you ?’ Sehun inquired worriedly.  
  
‘I was going to but…everyone was looking at me, mocking me. Chanyeol was just there in the center with his pants at his thighs and I just…I felt so humiliated. I couldn’t do it. Not like that.’ He continued. ‘I told him just that and he laughed at me, saying all kind of stuff.’  
  
Jongin bit his lips and Sehun sighed, wiping the eyeliner’s trails on his cheeks and around his eyes. ‘He’s a jerk. Just forget him.’  
  
‘I know. I just…like him a lot you know. I wanted him to notice me.’ He confessed softly, ashamed.  
  
‘It’s not the best solution you know. And if he doesn’t like you as you are then he doesn’t deserve you. He isn’t worth it.’ Sehun comforted him, linking their hands.  
  
Jongin stared at him before bringing his face closer to Sehun’s. Stunned, the younger didn’t move, holding his breath, until Jongin crossed the distance and pressed his lips onto his softly. One part of him was happy to be kissed by Jongin but the other part was a little sad to be his rebound. It was so unfair.  
  
Sehun closed his eyes and savored the moment shutting down his brain and following his heart before breaking the kiss and putting some distance between them. ‘I don’t want to be Chanyeol’s replacement…’ He confided, hurt.  
  
Jongin opened his mouth, shocked, not knowing what to respond. ‘I’m sorry’ He ended saying, biting his lips.  
  
‘It’s fine, you’re confused. Just sleep now.’ Sehun muttered.  
  
It wasn’t fine. Sehun wasn’t fine and was far from it. His heart was beating loudly in his chest and it hurt a lot to reject Jongin but he didn’t have a choice, he didn’t want to be used as a replacement. Yes he liked Jongin but he wasn’t that kind of person, he couldn’t. And it would have been hypocrite coming from him considering what he just told his bestfriend.  
  
He wanted to be liked for who he was not for who he was supposed to be or by default. Being the second choice wasn’t an option and would never be. He could only hope that one day he would be Jongin’s first choice.


End file.
